Paige and Sheldon in Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks
by CountryGeek8
Summary: What would life be like for Paige and Sheldon in the 2015 series?


(2015 Series)

Dave opened the door. He saw A girl with blonde hair like Eleanor, a ponytail like Brittany, wearing a teal off-the-shoulder crop top, with a denim jacket, ripped shorts, and tennis shoes. Her eyes were bright purple, and she was as tall as Brittany.

"Hi, Dave." the girl said. Dave's eyes widened.

"Hi Paige. Good to see you, Simon's told me all about you." he said. Paige blushed and hanged her head.

"Oh, really.." she mumbled. Now feeling she was wasting time, she hurried into the building and planted herself on the couch. Dave followed her, shutting the door. He sat beside her on the couch, ready to ask some questions.

"So Paige, how are you?" He asked. Paige, began blushing even more.

"Oh, uh, good. New to school. Uh, I love my sisters helping me out here, and stuff-"

"Wait, who's your sisters? Because you kind of remind me of-"

"The Chipettes? Yep, they're my sisters!" Paige said joyfully, as well as confident. Dave nodded, obviously taking note of the conversation.

"So, do you live in the tree-house with your sisters?" Dave asked, curiously.

"Yes."

"When did you come?"

"Two days ago, on Saturday."

"How old are you?"

"Same age as The Chipettes,"

"Have you met my boys?"

"Only Simon, and Theodore."

"Should I introduce you?"

"No-No thanks. I'm not sure they'd wanna talk to me."

"Of course they'd wanna talk. Especially Sheldon!"

"Sheldon? Who's Sheldon?"

"My newest son. He just came by the same time you did. He'd love to meet you."

"Oh, well, that's nice, I guess."

"Paige, it's okay to be nervous, but it's only me."

"I know, it's just who I am when I meet new people."

"Oh hey, well uh, why don't you come sit down in the Kitchen, I'll make you some spaghetti and tiny meatballs?"

"Oh! Well, if that's your desire,"

"Great, I'll be back with your food in 20 minutes." Dave said as he hurried into the kitchen. Paige sat there, as she opened up her book-bag, pulling out her science textbook. She turned to page 205, which had Ch. 5, Periodic Table of Elements." Although Paige knew a lot about the Periodic Table, she came here to get help from Simon, potentially asking some questions, and hopefully getting some answers on the test they had tomorrow.

"Is it safe to come in?" a voice startled her. Paige looked up, frightened, that a certain noise was startling her from waiting patiently. She slowly closed her book and stuffed it into her bag.

"Who's there?" Paige asked.

"Simon." the voice once again said. Paige looked to the corner of the hallway and saw Simon peeking from the corner, in his blue hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. Paige sighed in relief.

"Oh, Simon, it's just you," Paige said, grabbing her bag.

"Heh, come on in. If you don't mind, Jeanette is here with me. It could be a study group." Simon said. Paige felt a knot in her stomach. "Oh, okay.." She followed him into his room. She saw A chipette with a side bun, who wore thin lens glasses, standing there, reading a book. She wore a purple plaid shirt, purple jeans, and a purple jacket with purple shoes and eyes. She looked up to see Simon and Paige standing there, and held a warm smile.

"Paige, hi!" she said dropping her book. She hurried and hugged Paige. Simon chuckled and set up 2 tables, an easel, and a billboard that had the Periodic Table on it, while the girls were conversing.

"Ready." Simon called the girls over, as they began their study session.

15 minutes later...

"Give the atomic number and atomic mass for Manganese!" Jeanette named. Paige and Simon stood up.

"Atomic Number: 25, Atomic Number: 55!" they yelled at the same time. When they realized it, they all laughed out loud. Paige then held a finger.

"Atomic Number and Mass for Krypton!" Paige called.

"36 and 84!" Jeanette and Simon called. They all laughed once again. Simon held up a piece of paper.

"Last one, what's the biggest element of the Periodic Table? And give its atomic mass and number."

"Ununoctium!" They all called.

"Atomic Number: Lame, atomic Mass: Bo-oo-ring!" a voice said. Everybody looked to the door to see Alvin skating on his skateboard. He stomped against the bottom on the boarding, sending him up into the air. Everyone looked up to Alvin, including Paige. Alvin took notice of Paige, noticing her eyes shimmering, as she was in awe, but wasn't smiling. This distracted Alvin as he bounced off the billboard, bouncing off the easel, onto Paige. Paige groaned in pain as she saw a red-clad munk laying on top of her, their noses pressed together. She frowned and used her finger to push Alvin's head up.

"Aah, oh hi!" Alvin said. Paige held an annoyed face as she got up. Alvin grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Paige blushed madly, and pulled her hand away from Alvin's soft lips.

"Uh...hi." she said. Alvin approached her. "Gosh you're beautiful!" he said. Paige gasped.

"Oh, thanks.." she let out. Simon growled.

"Alvin, what are you doing? We were in the middle of a study session!" He complained. Alvin let out a, "Pssh!"

"Simon, I don't care. Of all things you should know about your brother, is that he. Causes. Trouble." Alvin said using his fingers. Simon rolled his eyes, frustrated. Jeanette fixed her glasses.

"S-Simon, we..we need to speak, outside." Jeanette said. Simon looked at her confused. Jeanette grabbed his arm and pulled him outside to a seat under the tree house.

"There's something we need to talk about.." Jeanette clarified. Simon cleared his throat and leaned in, ready to listen. Although his face seemed confident, he was scared. Was something seriously wrong? Is it about Paige?

"Can you just calm your temper, with Alvin around Paige? Her hearing gets worse with the yelling. So bad..she's on the verge of getting hearing aids." Jeanette said, beginning to tear up. Simon gasped. Hearing aids?

 **A/N: I just wanted to put a little twist into my story. I wanted something challenging. Hope you like.**


End file.
